


Cheer Up

by CapitalofAwesome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Cheering Up, Gen, Sad Sam, Tickling Dean, Ticklish Sam, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapitalofAwesome/pseuds/CapitalofAwesome
Summary: When little Sammy is upset that he can't go on a hunt, Dean tries to cheer him up with cute tickles!





	

**Author's Note:**

> If there was a warning to check off that said "Unbelievable cuteness that will give you diabetes," I would check it off.

"I said no, Sam!" Dean shouted.  
Sam whined, "Why not?!"  
"Because you're too young to be doing that!"  
"All I'm doing is going on a hunt with you and Dad!"  
"What if you get killed?!"  
"What if you get killed, De?!"  
The sixteen-year-old's eyes widened and he chewed on his bottom lip. All his little brother wanted to do was look after him and he was screaming at him.  
Dean sighed, "Sammy--"  
"Never mind! Just forget it," the twelve-year-old grumbled and sat on his bed, pouting. He turned away from Dean with a huff.  
The elder Winchester brother sat next to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sam didn't pull away, unlike what Dean was expecting.  
"Sammy, I'm sorry. I thought you were just being a stubborn kid. You just wanna look after your big brother, I get that now."  
"Leave me alone, Dean."  
"No," Dean turned Sam so he was facing him, "I want you to know how sorry I am. 'Cuz I love you, Sammy. And I hate seeing you act like a little bitch."  
"Hey!" Sam shrieked in his high pitched, not yet developed voice that made Dean bite back a smirk, "I'm not a bitch!"  
"Yohou kinda are, Sammy," Dean chuckled despite himself.  
Sam huffed, turning around again with an even bigger pout.  
"Aw, don't be like that," Dean poked Sam in the ribs, causing the younger boy to jump and squeak.  
"Don't!" Sam demanded, turning around in shock.  
"Don't what?"  
"Tickle me!"   
"Tickle you? Alright, if that's what you want," Dean finally smirked and pounced on his kid brother.  
Sam squealed and fell backward on the bed, attempting to shove at his brother, "Noho! De, nonono! No tihihickles!"  
Dean grinned wide and said, "Sorry, Sammy. The tickle monster's taking over Dean. No one can save you now. Roar!" The older brother pinned Sam's arms above his head and drew small circles in his armpit, the circles slowly getting larger.  
Sam giggled wildly and squirmed under his brother, eyes squeezed shut and bucking, "Dehehehe! Nohoho, no tihihickle monsteheher!"  
"Tickle tickle, Sammy! Awww, does this tickle my kid brother? I bet it does!" Dean teased with a wide grin that split his freckled cheeks.  
Sam's laughter increased at the teasing, as did the blush on his dimpled cheeks, "PLEHEhehehease! Dehehehean, nohoHOHO! NOHOHOT THEHEHEHERE!"  
Dean looked at where he was tickling and saw he had hit a very sensitive spot right in the middle of Sam's pit. He grinned wide and bent down, blowing a large, wet raspberry in the spot, causing Sam to scream, then go completely silent with laughter. Dean chuckled when he finished the raspberry. He gave his kid brother a break, smiling down at him. He smiled wider when Sam gave him an even bigger smile, still giggling from the tingles left on his armpit.  
"Ahahahagain!"  
"Ahagain?" Dean chuckled, "Reheally? You liked that, kid?"  
Sam nodded, blushing up a storm.   
Dean thought it was precious and he kissed one of Sam's dimples. Sam giggled and smiled wider, if that was possible.  
The older Winchester then looked behind him at Sammy's feet. He smirked as the slightly chubby toes wiggled when they realized they were being watched. He crawled over and pinned Sam's ankles under him, grabbing a bare big toe, and wiggled it slightly, "This little piggy went to market."  
Sam squealed and covered his face, giggling into his hands.  
Dean grinned wide at the angelic sounds. He wiggled the next toe, "This little piggy stayed home." And the next, "This little piggy had roast beef. And this little piggy," he wiggled the next, "Had none. And thiiiiiis little piggy," Dean finally wiggled the pinkie toe.   
Before Dean could say the last line, Sam interrupted him with adorable giggles that filled the motel room.  
Dean chuckled along with him and finally said in a slow tone, "Cried 'WEE WEE WEE' aaaaaall the way home!" The elder brother scraped his dull fingernails all along his baby brother's sensitive feet, smiling wide at the joyful sounds he made.  
When the tickles ceased, Dean got off of Sam and smiled at his panting and sweaty face. Hair stuck to his forehead and his stomach heaved as he struggled to get air back into his lungs.  
"Have fun, kid?" Dean asked with a giggle.  
Sam nodded with a wide smile that could bring happiness to anyone.   
Dean watched as the door to the motel room slowly opened and their father stepped in, looking tired. He smiled at the boys with a slightly amused look on his face.  
"You boys have fun?"  
"Uhhh...how long were you out there, Dad?" Dean asked, blushing immensely.  
"Long enough, son," John chuckled. He shut the door and walked over, ruffling both of his sons' hair. He loved when the boys bonded like this, especially if one of them was upset. It was something he admired about his two sons; They cared about each other more than anyone else.


End file.
